love_live_school_idol_festival_allfandomcom-20200214-history
Hoshizora Rin
= Character Profile = * Japanese Name: 星空 凛 * Age: 15 * Birthday: November 1 (Scorpio) * Blood Type: A * Height: 155cm * Hobbies: All Sports * Three Sizes: B75 / W59 / H80 * Favorite Food: Ramen * Least Favorite Food: Fish * Main Attribute: Smile * CV: Iida Riho A 15-year-old, first-year high school student and an energetic girl who's fond of sports. She would rather move her body than worry about things. She ends up participating in everything just because they sound interesting. Most likely due to her involvement in sports, she is very helpful and often looks after her childhood friend, Hanayo. Her responses are always full of energy and she puts her all into practices. Home Screen 何かスポーツするなら、凛も呼んでほしいにゃ♪ If you're ever playing any sports, make sure you call me too! ♪ はっ！こ、これはラーメンの匂い！……お腹へったにゃ…… Ah! Th-The smell of ramen! ...I'm hungry... 凛はμ'ｓのみんなのこと、だーいすきにゃー！ I love everyone in μ's! よーし、声出していくよー！ All right, let's go and sing our hearts out! ぽかぽか陽気にゃー、ねむくなるー。 (Spring only) It's so nice and warm out and it makes me sleepy. あっつーい！一緒にプールに行くにゃ？ (Summer only) It's so hot! Want to go to the pool? スポーツの秋！さあ、体を動かすにゃ！ (Fall only) Fall is a time for sports! Come on, move your body~! 寒いなら、凛と一緒に走るにゃ？ (Winter only) If you're cold, do you want to run with me? 凛は絶好調にゃ！ (SRs/URs, 5AM - 5PM only) I'm in tip-top shape! おつかれさまにゃ～！ (SRs/URs, 5PM - 5AM only) Good work~! おはようー！今日も頑張るにゃ～！ (URs, 5AM - 11AM only) Good morning! I'll do my best today too~! 練習してのどが渇いたにゃー (URs, 11AM - 5PM only) I've gotten thirsty after all this practicing. わっ、もうこんな時間にゃ！ (URs, 5PM - 11PM only) Wah, it's already this late! わ、見つかっちゃった！ってあなたも早く寝ないとダメにゃー (URs, 11PM - 5AM only) Whoa, you found me! Wait, you should get to sleep already! にゃー、このままプールに行きたいにゃ！ (Low-kizuna low-leveled transformed R #32 only) Meow, I want to go to the pool like this! 凛の全力ステージ、見て欲しいにゃ！ (Low-kizuna low-leveled transformed R #41, R #225; R #302; transformed R #338; transformed R #498; R #614; transformed R #683; high kizuna SR #113; high kizuna SR #230; high kizuna SR #239; high kizuna SR #307; SR #468; SR #520; high kizuna SR #541; high kizuna SR #623; SR #715 only) I want everyone to see me perform my best onstage! さあ！前進あるのみにゃー (Low-kizuna low-leveled transformed R #50, transformed R #288; transformed R #434; transformed R #573; R #668; SR #113; SR #230; SR #239; SR #307; high kizuna SR #468; high kizuna SR #520; SR #541; SR #623; high kizuna SR #715; UR #402 only) Come on! Let's keep at it! んー？凛の顔に何か付いてるにゃ？ (Untransformed SR #59; high kizuna UR #402 only) *placeholder* ばきゅーん、ばきゅーん、この衣装どうかにゃ？ (Transformed SR #59 only) *placeholder* あなたのハート……撃ち抜きたい…にゃ (High kizuna, transformed SR #59 only) *placeholder* 外で思いっきり遊びたいにゃー (Untransformed SR #87 only) I want to go play outside~ ガイドさんっていろーんなとこ行けて楽しそうだにゃー♪ (Transformed SR #87 only) *placeholder* 本当は…凛は…あなたに導いてほしいなって……にゃ、にゃ、い、今のはなしにゃー！ (High kizuna, transformed SR #87 only) *placeholder* じゃーん、これおにゅーのパジャマなんだよー！ (Untransformed SR #93 only) *placeholder* にゃーにゃにゃー……何って言ってるか分かったかにゃ？ (Transformed SR #93 only) *placeholder* ゴロゴロー……凛は甘えん坊ネコさんなのにゃ (High kizuna, transformed SR #93 only) *placeholder* 夏も元気いっぱーーーい♪の凛ですっ！夏の暑さなんて、凛のダンスで吹き飛ばしちゃうよ～っ (Untransformed SR #125 only) *placeholder* おいでおいで～っ！どっちが速く泳げるか～、本気で競争だよっ！ (Transformed SR #125 only) *placeholder* あなたへの気持ちが、ちょこっとずつ育ってるみたい。人の気持ちって変わるんだね、不思議～っ (High kizuna, transformed SR #125 only) *placeholder* ねえねえ、猫カフェっていうところがあるんだって！今度一緒に行ってみたいにゃ～♪ (Untransformed SR #142 only) *placeholder* わたあめもこもこ～っ凛も今度わたあめ作ってみたいな♪くるくる回すだけだよね～？？ (Transformed SR #142 only) Cotton candy is so soft and fluffy~ I want to try making it myself next time ♪ All you have to do is spin it around and around, right~?? うにゃー……あなたに見られると恥ずかしくて、胸がキュンってしちゃうの。変だよね？ (High kizuna, transformed SR #142 only) Unya... When you look at me, I get embarrassed and my chest hurts. It's strange, right? ぺったんぺったん、お団子作ろ☆凛はたくさん食べたいから～、たくさん作るの♪ (Untransformed SR #157 only) Pound, pound, let's make dango! ☆ I want to eat a lot, so I'm going to make a lot. ♪ 月に行くと、身体がふわふわってするんだって。不思議だにゃー (Transformed SR #157 only) *placeholder* 凛があなたと一緒にいるのと同じで、月のウサギさんも誰か大切な人といるのかな～？ (High kizuna, transformed SR #157 only) *placeholder* みんなに料理しなくていい、って言われちゃうの。でも、凛も凛の料理はあんまりいらないかにゃー (Untransformed SR #185 only) *placeholder* ええっ、凛が作ったごはん食べたいの！？やめておいた方がいいと思うにゃー (Transformed SR #185 only) Ehh!? You want to eat my home cooking!? I don't think you should. 凛があなたの心の栄養になってたら、嬉しいな。二人でグングン育っちゃお♪ (High kizuna, transformed SR #185 only) I'm happy if I can be food for your heart. Let's raise it with care. ♪ 一緒にスケート行こうよ♪すべるの面白いんだよ～っ (Untransformed SR #193 only) *placeholder* え～っ？クリスマスツリーまだ出してないの！？凛、お手伝いに行きたーーーいっ！ (Transformed SR #193 only) Huh~? You still haven't put up a Christmas tree!? I want to help~! にゃにゃっ！！ホントに凛と愛の逃避行しちゃ～うぅ？？ (High kizuna, transformed SR #193 only) M-Meow!! Will you really elope with me~?? はっ、はっ……　冬は走ってると、息が白くなるのが面白いにゃー (Untransformed SR #211 only) Haa, haa... It's so fun seeing my white breath as I run~ 着物だと、あんまり走れないにゃー。でも草履で歩くのは、なんだか面白いかも♪ (Transformed SR #211 only) *placeholder* 今年もず～っとあなたと一緒にいられますようにって、お願いしちゃった！照れるにゃーっ (High kizuna, transformed SR #211 only) *placeholder* 大きく息を吸い込んで、冬も元気に走っちゃおう♪ (Untransformed SR #247 only) *placeholder* えへ、かよちんからチョコもらっちゃった……♪ (Transformed SR #247 only) *placeholder* えっと……凛、急いでチョコ買ってくるね！それまで帰ったらダメだからね！ (High kizuna, transformed SR #247 only) *placeholder* 今日はダンボール持ってきたの！あっちの公園でソリにして遊ぼうにゃ♪ (Untransformed SR #252 only) I brought some cardboard with me today! Let's use it as a sled in the park over there. ♪ にゃんにゃんにゃ～ん♪　見て見て！　凛ねこちゃんの雪だるま～っ (Transformed SR #252 only) *placeholder* スノボ、楽しみだね～っ　凛、あなたにいいところ見せたいから、頑張っちゃう！ (High kizuna, transformed SR #252 only) *placeholder* うさぎさんの形になってるりんごって嬉しいよね！どうやって作るんだろう？ (Untransformed SR #278 only) *placeholder* 果物いっぱい食べて、元気になっちゃおう♪ (Transformed SR #278 only) *placeholder* 凛は今日もスイーツ食べたんだ♪　え？もちろんラーメンのことだよ～ (High kizuna, transformed SR #278 only) *placeholder* 凛は部屋にいるときは、ジャージかTシャツ短パンって決めてるんだけど、今日は特別♪ (Untransformed SR #312 only) *placeholder* あれ？　この格好って何だったっけ？ (Transformed SR #312 only) *placeholder* 今日のラーメンは味噌ラーメンだよ～！明日はとんこつしょうゆの予定♪ (High kizuna, transformed SR #312 only) *placeholder* 今日は何やって遊ぼうかな～っ　一緒にかけっこでもする？ (Untransformed SR #327 only) *placeholder* うう……凛はもうちょっと動きやすい格好の方がいいかもっ (Transformed SR #327 only) *placeholder* え？　このドレス、凛に似合ってるかな？　は、恥ずかしいにゃ……でも嬉しいにゃ…… (High kizuna, transformed SR #327 only) *placeholder* くんくん……夏が近づいてるニオイがするにゃ～ (Untransformed SR #332 only) *sniff* *sniff*... I can smell that summer's approaching~ 傘がなくても、レインコートがあれば濡れないよ♪レインコートを発明した人はすごいんだにゃ (Transformed SR #332 only) Even without an umbrella, if you have a raincoat, you won't get wet. ♪ The person who invented the raincoat is amazing. 不安なときは、凛がいつでも手をつないであげるからね (High kizuna, transformed SR #332 only) Whenever you're worried about something, I'll always be there to hold your hand. 猫っぽいのに、なんで魚が苦手なのかって？　むむむ……細かいことは気にしなくていいにゃ！ (Untransformed SR #356 only) *placeholder* 人魚の格好っていいよね♪　今すぐ泳ぎに行きたくなっちゃう～っ (Transformed SR #356 only) *placeholder* 毎日まいにち、あなたと水の中で暮らすのにゃ～ (High kizuna, transformed SR #356 only) *placeholder* あーっ！希ちゃんが肉まん食べてる！！ずるいよ～、凛にもちょっと分けてよ～ (Untransformed SR #376 only) *placeholder* 今ね、かよちんと一緒に映画観てるんだけど……すーーっごく燃えてきた！！ (Transformed SR #376 only) *placeholder* あなたが困ってたら助けてあげたいし、あなたが寂しかったらそばにいてあげたいよ (High kizuna, transformed SR #376 only) *placeholder* 今日はゴーカートに乗ろうよ！　凛と競争ね♪ (Untransformed SR #441 only) *placeholder* 今日の凛は魔女だから、すーーーっごく怖いんだよ！　まいったか～！ (Transformed SR #441 only) *placeholder* ええ？　イタズラもすりすりも両方ほしくなっちゃったの？　欲張りだにゃ～ (High kizuna, transformed SR #441 only) *placeholder* 凛に猫耳がついちゃった！！　もしかして、本物の猫ちゃんになれちゃうのかにゃ～？ (Untransformed SR #448 only) *placeholder* あなたの町にも、妖怪が必要なときは呼んでね♪　妖怪にゃんこが参上するよっ (Transformed SR #448 only) *placeholder* あっ、食べこぼしがついてるよ。ふきふき……うん、これでよしっ！ (High kizuna, transformed SR #448 only) *placeholder* みんなで雪山に遊びに行くんだ！　凛も海未ちゃんを見習って、旅行のしおりを作ったよ (Untransformed SR #481 only) *placeholder* うーんっ、楽しいっ！！　スノボも最高だし、雪の上をごろごろするだけでももう最高♪ (Transformed SR #481 only) *placeholder* 大丈夫？　もし滑るのが怖かったら、凛が手を貸すよ。一緒に滑ってみようね (High kizuna, transformed SR #481 only) *placeholder* やっぱり、冬はおこたの中でゴロゴロするのが一番だよね……むにゃ…… (Untransformed SR #512 only) *placeholder* この衣装ってなんだろう？　おじいちゃん？？ (Transformed SR #512 only) *placeholder* 凛たちが500歳になったら、ケーキに500本ろうそく立ててお祝いしよーっと！ (High kizuna, transformed SR #512 only) *placeholder* なんで冬ってなわとびやるのかな？　もうすぐ春になっちゃうから、なわとび今のうちにしとこーっと (Untransformed SR #547 only) *placeholder* かよちん……　凛、このチョコもらってもいいの？ (Transformed SR #547 only) *placeholder* かよちん♪　かよちん♪　かよちんと一緒に、かよちんにあげるお返しを作るんだ～ (High kizuna, transformed SR #547 only) *placeholder* 暖かくなってくると、身体も動かしやすいよね♪　いっぱい遊ぶにゃっ！ (Untransformed SR #558 only) *placeholder* 公園って運動も出来るし、お昼寝も出来るし、万能だよね！！ (Transformed SR #558 only) *placeholder* 休憩中なのに、なんでこんなにドキドキしちゃうのかにゃ……？？ (High kizuna, transformed SR #558 only) *placeholder* もうちょっと髪を伸ばした方が、スクールアイドルっぽいかなあ？　でもあんまり似合わないかも～ (Untransformed SR #562 only) *placeholder* お仕事体験かあ……凛って、大人になったらどんなお仕事するんだろう？？ (Transformed SR #562 only) *placeholder* あなたが寂しいときは、凛がいつでもなでなでしてあげるからね。なでなで、なでなで…… (High kizuna, transformed SR #562 only) *placeholder* 薄着の方が動きやすくっていいよね～　走るのも速くなる気がするにゃ♪ (Untransformed SR #588 only) *placeholder* むむっ、今日は公園に絶対行きたい気分だにゃ！！　ねえねえ、帰りに寄っていこうよ～ (Transformed SR #588 only) *placeholder* あなたの時間をひとりじめしたいなんて凛ちょっといじわるかな……？ (High kizuna, transformed SR #588 only) *placeholder* 手品やるの？凛も手品を練習して、もっとすごいスクールアイドルになるにゃ～ (Untransformed SR #631 only) *placeholder* 今日はすっごく楽しいことが起きるから放課後は絶対部室に来てね！ (Transformed SR #631 only) *placeholder* うーんと……じゃあ、次はこのカードにしようかにゃっ！　えへへ……トランプって楽しいね♪ (High kizuna, transformed SR #631 only) *placeholder* 今度、みんなで海に行くの。だから、はりきって旅のしおりを作ってるんだ～ (Untransformed SR #640 only) *placeholder* 夏の海って砂が熱くてひゃーってなるけど、でもでも、その熱さがいいんだよねーーーっ！ (Transformed SR #640 only) *placeholder* 今日は楽しんでくれたかにゃー……？　また二人で思い出を作ろうね♪ (High kizuna, transformed SR #640 only) *placeholder* 運動の後はレモンのはちみつ漬けがいいみたいなんだけど……別々に食べるだけでもいいかにゃ～？ (Untransformed SR #669 only) *placeholder* えっへへ……人にお願い事されると嬉しいよね。凛、頑張っちゃう！！ (Transformed SR #669 only) *placeholder* 凛ね、μ'sにいるみんなが大、大、だーいすきなの。これってすごいよね？？ (High kizuna, transformed SR #669 only) *placeholder* 遊園地に行くなら、ジェットコースターは外せないよね♪　今度二人で一番前に乗ろうにゃっ (Untransformed SR #689 only) *placeholder* 忍法……にゃ…！こんな感じかな……？あっ、ごめんね、凛今忙しいの。また今度遊ぼうね～っ (Transformed SR #689 only) *placeholder* にゃんにゃんにゃーんっ！　ネコネコの術をおみまいするにゃ～♪ (High kizuna, transformed SR #689 only) *placeholder* 今日は動物園に来たんだよ。キリンさんはどこにいるのかにゃー？ (Untransformed SR #707 only) *placeholder* えへへ、あなたといっしょに周る動物園いつもより楽しいにゃ♪ (Transformed SR #707 only) *placeholder* μ'sのみんなと、たーくさん思い出作りたいな♪　もちろん、あなたとの思い出もね♪ (High kizuna, transformed SR #707 only) *placeholder* ティーパーティーではドレスを着られるんだって！どんなのか、楽しみだにゃー (Untransformed SR #724 only) *placeholder* ちょっと動きにくいけど、ステキなドレスだにゃー♪ (Transformed SR #724 only) *placeholder* 普段はこういう格好はしないけど、似合ってるって言ってもらって、嬉しかったよ♪ (High kizuna, transformed SR #724 only) *placeholder* ラーメンは世界を救う！…はずにゃ！ (UR #105 only, all states) Ramen will save the world! ...I think! やっぱりラーメンはおいしいにゃー (Untransformed UR #105 only) *placeholder* こ、こんな大抜擢、信じられないにゃ！ (Transformed UR #105 only) *placeholder* 努力すれば夢は叶う……それを教えてくれたのはあなただよ♪ (High kizuna, transformed UR #105 only) *placeholder* 運動着って～、着てるだけでホッとしちゃうの。なんでかな？？ (Untransformed UR #172 only) *placeholder* 凛はハードル走にしようかな？走って飛んで走って飛んで～、面白いよねっ☆ (Transformed UR #172 only) *placeholder* ふふふ～二人だけの秘密があるって、なんだかドキドキしちゃうにゃー (High kizuna, transformed UR #172 only) *placeholder* 暖かくなってくると、授業中の居眠りがはかどっちゃうんだ～ (Untransformed UR #272 only) *placeholder* えへ、こんなかわいい衣装着ていいのかにゃ？ (Transformed UR #272 only) *placeholder* 走るの苦手だったら、凛が後ろから背中押してあげるね♪　ほらほら、あと少し頑張るにゃ～ (High kizuna, transformed UR #272 only) *placeholder* みんなでお揃いの衣装を着ると、テンション上がるにゃ～！ (Untransformed UR #408 only) *placeholder* わっ、真姫ちゃんのホットケーキに変な絵が描いてある～ (Transformed UR #408 only) *placeholder* ちらちら……うにゃ～っ、恥ずかしくてもうバケツかぶっちゃいたい気分だよ…… (High kizuna, transformed UR #408 only) *placeholder* 息が白くなるのを見ると、なんかテンションあがってくるにゃ～ (Untransformed UR #464 only) *placeholder* 星空凛と一緒に星空を見てみよう！　えへへ……ダジャレじゃないけど、ダジャレみたいだよね (Transformed UR #464 only) See the starry skies (hoshizora) with Hoshizora Rin! Ehehe... It's not a pun, but it's kind of like one, isn't it? え～、なんで凛のねこぱんちを食らいたいの？？　別にいいけどにゃ。ねっこぱーんちっ！ (High kizuna, transformed UR #464 only) *placeholder* 雪が降る度に、雪だるま作ってるの。もうすぐ9人になりそうだよ♪ (Untransformed UR #538 only) *placeholder* 海未ちゃん、希ちゃん、ありがとう！！美味しいチョコレートが作れたにゃ……♪ (Transformed UR #538 only) *placeholder* 今度作るチョコには、あなたが好きなトッピングをいーっぱい入れようね (High kizuna, transformed UR #538 only) *placeholder* 学校のプールもいいけど、遊んでると怒られちゃうからにゃ～ (Untransformed UR #666 only) *placeholder* 今日はプール行こっ♪　絶対プールに行こっ♪ (Transformed UR #666 only) *placeholder* あのね、凛は……好きな人には、凛が好きなものも好きになってもらいたいなあ (High kizuna, transformed UR #666 only) *placeholder* Tapping the Character 凛がサポートするよ～。 I'll be sure to support you~ 呼んだかにゃ？ Did you call? ！　いきなりどうしたにゃ！ ! What are you doing all of a sudden!? もう！いい加減にしないと怒るにゃー！ Geez! If you don't stop, I'm gonna get mad! こら～！やめるにゃ～！ Hey~! Stop that~! なになに？なにかあったの？ What, what? Did something happen? 凛になにか用にゃ？ Do you need me for something? にゃ！くすっぐたいにゃ～。 Meow! That tickles~ 凛と遊びたいならそう言ってくれないと分からないにゃ (High kizuna, transformed URs/SRs only) I won't know that you want to play with me unless you tell me yourself~ さ、さすがにこれは恥ずかしい…にゃ (High kizuna, transformed URs/SRs only) Th-This is pretty embarrassing... きゃ、きゃー！きゅ、急にどうしたにゃー！？ (High kizuna, transformed URs/SRs only) K-Kyaa! Wh-What are you doing all of a sudden!? Other Screens さあ！ストーリーを選ぶにゃ！ (Story screen) Now, choose a story! 部員のみんなを見ることができるにゃ。 (Club members screen) You can see everyone who's in the club. LPがない……そんな時はー！ラブカストーンで回復できるにゃ。 (Shop screen) Out of LP... This is when you can use loveca stones to replenish it! 友達はどうしてるかにゃ？ (Friends screen) How are your friends doing? Event-Triggered プレゼントが届いてるにゃ～！なんだろなんだろ？ (When there are available presents) You've received some presents! What are they? What are they? まだまだ練習するにゃ～。 (When a lesson is possible) Let's keep practicing~ 特別練習をしてみるにゃー？ (When a special lesson is possible) Why not try a special lesson? 新しい情報をチェックするにゃ。 (When there is unread news) You should check your news. ストーリーの続きを早く見たいにゃ～。 (When there are unread stories) I want to read the rest of the story soon~ 勧誘するにゃー。 (When the daily normal box draw hasn't been done) Let's go recruiting. イベント開催中だって！参加してみたいにゃ～！ (When there is an event going on) There's an event going on! I want to try participating~! 課題に向かって突き進もう！ (When there are incomplete assignments) Let's push forward and complete our assignments! 凛はライブがしたいにゃ～！！ (When there are new live stages) I want to do a live concert!! Date-Triggered あけおめにゃ♪　今年も凛は元気いっぱい！　まずはいっぱいお雑煮を食べるところから～っ (New Year's Day; January 1) Happy New Year! ♪ I'll be full of energy this year too! I'll start off with having lots of mochi soup~! かーよちんっ！　今日はかよちんの誕生日だから、今日はかよちんが主役だよ♪ (Hanayo's birthday; January 17) Kayochin! It's your birthday today, so it's your turn to be in the spotlight. ♪ 節分って、自分の年の数しか豆を食べられないの～？　凛、今日だけ100歳になりたいにゃー (Setsubun; February 3) Are you only allowed to eat as many beans as your age on Setsubun~? I wish I could be a hundred years old, just for today! みんなで食べようと思って、ねこちゃんチョコ買ってきたにゃ♪　友チョコって言うみたい！ (Valentine's Day; February 14) I bought some kitty chocolate to eat with everyone. ♪ This is apparently called "friendship chocolate"! 段々のお雛様って、下の方にちっちゃなタンスとかあってかわいいにゃ～♪ (Doll Festival; March 3) It's cute how the display holding the dolls has a small chest underneath~ ♪ えへへ……かよちん、これね、バレンタインデーのお返しのアメだよ (White Day; March 14) Ehehe... Kayochin, here's some candy as my return gift for Valentine's Day. うんしょ、うんしょっと……これはね、海未ちゃんの誕生日ケーキなんだよ。まだナイショなんだにゃ (Umi's birthday; March 15) Heave, ho... This is Umi-chan's birthday cake. She doesn't know about it yet though. 真姫ちゃんお誕生日おめでとうっ♪　凛はね、真姫ちゃんのピアノがだーーーーいすきにゃ♪ (Maki's birthday; April 19) Happy birthday, Maki-chan! ♪ I absolutely love your piano playing. ♪ 今日はこどもの日だから、みんなでかくれんぼするんだ～ (Children's Day; May 5) Today's Children's Day, so we're all playing hide-and-seek together~ のーぞーみーちゃんっ！　誕生日おめでとうっ♪　これからも凛といっぱい遊んでほしいにゃ～ (Nozomi's birthday; June 9) No~zo~mi~chan! Happy birthday! ♪ I want to keep playing with you lots~ 天の川って、星がいっぱいで川みたいってことだよね？　凛もみたいなあ……☆ (Tanabata; July 7) The Milky Way is like a river of stars, right? I want to see it too... ☆ 凛ね、てるてる坊主をたくさん作ったんだよ。七夕の日は晴れてた方がいいもんね (Tanabata; July 7) I made lots of charms wishing for good weather. It's better if it's clear on Tanabata after all. にこちゃん、お誕生日おめでとー！！　これからも凛といーっぱい遊んでほしいにゃあ♪ (Nico's birthday; July 22) Happy birthday, Nico-chan! Let's keep playing together a lot. ♪ にっこにっこにー☆　今日はにこちゃんの誕生日にこ♪　みんなでにっこにっこにーするにゃっ (Nico's birthday; July 22) Nico Nico Smile! ☆ Today's Nico-chan's birthday ~nico. ♪ Let's all Nico Nico Smile! 穂乃果ちゃんの誕生日プレゼントを買いに行くんだ♪　絶対喜んでほしいから、頑張って選ぶにゃ～ (Honoka's birthday; August 3) I'm going to go buy Honoka-chan's birthday present. ♪ I really want her to like it, so I'm going to put my all into choosing it~ はっぴばーすでーでぃあ穂乃果ちゃーん♪　今日は穂乃果ちゃんにいっぱいすりすりするにゃ♪ (Honoka's birthday; August 3) Happy birthday, Honoka-chan. ♪ I'm going to snuggle up to you a lot today. ♪ 今日はじゅうごやだって、真姫ちゃんが言ってたよ。うーん、お月様が煮卵の黄身に見えてきた…… (Mid-Autumn Festival 2014; September 8, 2014) Maki-chan said that today's the Mid-Autumn Festival. Hmm, the moon looks like the yolk of a hard-boiled egg... 穂乃果ちゃん！　凛たちが穂むらのお手伝いしてあげるから、終わったらみんなでお月見しよ♪ (Mid-Autumn Festival 2015; September 27, 2015) Honoka-chan! I'll help out at Homura too, so let's go moon viewing together with everyone after! ♪ 今日はことりちゃんがお姫様なんだって！誕生日おめでとー♪の冠を作ってきたにゃ (Kotori's birthday; September 12) Kotori-chan's a princess today! I made her a crown that says "Happy birthday! ♪" ことりちゃん、お誕生日おっめでとー！お姫さまみたいにかわいいことりちゃんに、憧れちゃうんだ (Kotori's birthday; September 12) Happy birthday, Kotori-chan! I really look up to you since you're as cute as a princess. かよちんと真姫ちゃんと一緒に、絵里ちゃん誕生日おめでとうの歌を歌うにゃ♪喜んでくれるかな～ (Eli's birthday; October 21) Kayochin and Maki-chan are going to sing a birthday song together with me for Eli-chan. ♪ I hope she likes it~ 絵里ちゃん、ハッピーバースデー！！　にゃ～、絵里ちゃん大好きにゃ～っ (Eli's birthday; October 21) Happy birthday, Eli-chan! Meow~ I love you, Eli-chan~ お菓子をくれない子にはいたずらしちゃうけど、お菓子をくれる子には、よしよししてあげるにゃ～ (Halloween; October 31) I'll play a trick on those who don't give me candy, but I'll pet those who do~ ぎにゃーーっ！　今日はハロウィンだから、凛は妖怪にゃんこに変身してしまったのだ！ (Halloween; October 31) Grrmeow! It's Halloween today so I've transformed into a phantom kitty! そうだ、今日凛の誕生日なんだった！　みんなに誕生日の歌を歌ってもらおーっと♪ (Rin's birthday; November 1) Oh right, it's my birthday today! Time to get everyone to sing me Happy Birthday! ♪ ハッピバースデーりーんちゃーん♪えへへ……お誕生日が嬉しくて、自分で歌っちゃったよ～ (Rin's birthday; November 1) Happy birthday, Rin-chan~ ♪ Ehehe... I'm so happy that I'm singing happy birthday to myself~ はぁ～。もう、凛はダメにゃ……　サンタさんが来るまで起きてるなんて無理にゃ…… (Christmas Day; December 25) Haa~ I can't go on... Staying awake until Santa gets here is impossible for me... わあっ♪　希ちゃん、トナカイのかっこしてかわいいにゃ♪　頭なでなでしてもいい……？ (Christmas Day; December 25) Wah! ♪ Nozomi-chan, you're so cute in your reindeer costume. ♪ Can I pet you on the head...? 年越しそば……年越しラーメンでもいいかにゃ？　えへへ、じゃあさっそくレッツゴーにゃ♪ (New Year's Eve; December 31) Instead of New Year's soba... would New Year's ramen work? Ehehe, then let's get started! ♪ もう一年が終わっちゃうんだね。でもみんながいるから、凛は全然さみしくないんだにゃ～♪ (New Year's Eve; December 31) The year's already over, but I'm not feeling lonely at all since everyone's with me~ ♪ 今日はライブかあ……　嬉しくて、でも緊張しちゃう。凛、本番前にちょっと走ってこよーっと (µ's Go→Go! LoveLive!2015 ~Dream Sensation!~ Day 1; January 31, 2015) Today's the concert, huh...? I'm happy, but nervous at the same time. I'm going to go for a run before it starts. にゃんにゃんにゃーんっ♪　µ'sのライブがはっじまっるよー！ (µ's Go→Go! LoveLive!2015 ~Dream Sensation!~ Day 2; February 1, 2015) Meow meow meow~ ♪ The µ's concert is about to start! 今日は映画を観るんだにゃ～　でも映画館って中暗いし、凛、途中で寝ちゃったらごめんね…… (Love Live! The School Idol Movie premiere; June 13, 2015 to July 31, 2015) We're going to go watch a movie today~ But it's dark inside the theater, so I'm sorry if I fall asleep in the middle... Cameos 凛のこと、わすれてないかにゃ？ Have you forgotten about me? たまには凛と遊んでにゃー Play with me sometime~ あなたが似合ってるって言ってくれたから、この浴衣着てるんだ。えへへ……またお出かけしよ？ (Transformed SR #142 only) I'm wearing this yukata because you said it looks good on me. Ehehe... Shall we head out again? 凛の特製ラーメン、やってますにゃっ☆お客様お待ちしてますよ～？？ (Transformed SR #185 only) I'm making more of my special ramen. ☆ There are customers waiting, you know~? あれれ？凛と一緒に愛の逃避行するんじゃなかったのー (Transformed SR #193 only) Oh? Weren't you going to elope with me? さみしいよ～っ　もう凛がいなくても大丈夫になっちゃったの～？？ (Transformed SR #332 only) I'm so lonely~! You're already fine without me~?